Facebook Matchmaking
by dizzilyflying
Summary: One-shot. Mr. Shuester needs Puck's help to figure out how to change his relationship status. Puckleberry with a hint of Wemma


Puck pushed the door to the choir room open. He had a free period (alright, he made his own free period, but really, who needed biology to be a rock star?) and had decided to work on his Glee assignment of the week. He figured that was a pretty pansy ass thing to cut class for, but he needed something to take his mind off the whole "getting dumped by Quinn so she could get back together with Finn AGAIN" drama floating around. He picked up a guitar from its stand and started strumming the opening to The Who's "Won't Get Fooled Again." It wasn't actually written about a girl, but he thought it was fitting to his feelings about the pretty blonde. He was done with her.

"The Who. Classic choice, Puck." He heard his teacher's voice behind him and groaned inwardly. He liked Mr. Shuester, but wasn't exactly in the mood for much company at the moment.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Sorry about…about Quinn." Mr. Shuester gave him a sympathetic look like he expected Puck to break out in tears.

"S'ok. She was kind of a bitch anyway." He responded honestly. Mr. Shuester looked taken aback. They had only broken up a few days ago after all.

"Thought she'd changed cause of ya know, baby drama. She hadn't. Over it." Puck shrugged. It was all the truth. Now that he was out of the relationship, he didn't know why he had put up with her bullshit for so long. Well, he did. He wanted it to work with his baby mama, but it didn't, so that was that. Mr. Shuester looked kind of uncomfortable at the unexpected turn the conversation had taken, and Puck could see his mind looking for a subject change. His eyes lit up when he found one.

"Actually, Puck, since you're here, could you help me with something?" Mr. Shuester motioned for Puck to follow him to his office. Puck reluctantly followed, running a hand over his Mohawk. He assumed he'd be asked to photocopy some dumbass showtune for the rest of his "free period", but instead, when he walked in, he found that Mr. Shuester had his Facebook opened on his computer. "I just got on this Facebook thing you kids are crazy about, and I can't figure out how to change my relationship status." Mr. Shuester explained. "My girlfriend's mad it still says single."

"Nice dude, finally bagged Ms. Pillsbury?" Puck held up his hand for a high-five, but Mr. Shuester ignored it and looked at his screen sheepishly.

"Whoever I am dating wishes for it to remain private to the students at this time…is there anyway you could show me without me having to tell you who it is?" Puck snorted. It wasn't like teachers were allowed to be friends with students on Facebook, so he got that Mr. Shuester could technically keep it a secret, but still. Every single person at this school had seen the way he and the crazy ginger goo goo eyed each other.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, logging Mr. Shuester out and himself in. "I'll just show you on mine." He got the appropriate page up and showed Mr. Shuester how to click from "single" to "in a relationship". "Now, if you want to say it's with a particular person, you have to type their name in here." He indicated the box. "I'll pick a random lucky lady to demonstrate with." He looked around for inspiration and saw a poster on Mr. Shuester's wall with the phrase "Reach for the stars." surrounded by tiny golden stars. He smirked and typed Rachel's name into the box, until her picture came up next to "in a relationship". Puck stopped for a minute. He'd forgotten how nice it made him feel to see that during the one week they had dated. He smiled a little.

"Now what?" Mr. Shuester asked, bringing Puck out of his moment with the screen. The teacher seemed oblivious that Puck had just been having a staring contest with a computer.

"Well, now I hit save, like this." He demonstrated. A box popped up saying his changes had been saved, and now the other person in the relationship had to confirm. "And then the other person gets a request and has to confirm." Shit. As he said it, Puck realized he had forgotten about that part. He should probably find Rachel and explain before she got the notification on her phone. "Gotta go, Mr. Shue. Good luck." Puck clapped the teacher on the back before practically sprinting for the door.

"Uhh thank you!" He heard Mr. Shuester call after him.

Puck waited in the hallway until the bell rang and then began searching all of the heads around him for her shiny brown hair. He was getting frustrated when he heard a shrill voice behind him.

"Noah Puckerman!" He whipped around to find an angry Rachel Berry glaring up at him. He quickly took note of how hot the angry passion in her eyes was, and set the image aside for later. He stared back down at her. He wasn't exactly sure why she was angry, confused, yes, but angry didn't make much sense. "Is this how you ask a girl out?" She spat at him. Ooooh, that made sense. She thought he seriously…and had decided to tell her by…oh yeah…that would have been a dick move.

"No, Berry, that is not how the Puckzilla woos women." He smirked down at her. "I was just helping show Shue how to change a relationship status." Was it his imagination or did she actually look slightly disappointed?

"Oh." Her body deflated as the anger left it. "Do you want me to just ignore the request then?"

Puck was about to just nod, turn around, and pretend this whole thing had never happened, but he stopped. The only time he had ever felt completely happy and not at all trapped by seeing the confining words "in a relationship" on his profile was when her picture had accompanied it, first two years ago, and then two minutes ago in Mr. Shuester's office. He stared at the waiting diva in front of him. He knew on some level he would never be good enough for her, for her talent, for her big heart, for her never-ending faith in people, but if this little incident was going to give him the opportunity to try to be, no way in hell was he going to let the opportunity pass.

"No, I don't." He stated firmly. She stared up at him, obviously confused.

"What?"

"That isn't the way a girl like you should be asked out, but it happened, and I'll take you to dinner tonight and do all that cheesy romantic shit girl's like, and get down on one knee and everything if you want, because you're going to be my girlfriend." He told her. Then, his confidence wavered for a second. "Uh that's cool right?" She considered for a moment (although it seemed like much longer to him) and then beamed.

"Yes, Noah, that's cool." Puck let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and brought his head down to kiss her hungrily on the mouth. He didn't care who was watching, or how it would start all the rumors that Puckleberry was back together. Who cares? It would be on Facebook soon enough anyway.


End file.
